


To Infinity (But Not Too Far)

by Timballisto



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Monochrome, Some Explicit Language, mostly just shenanigans in zero gravity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Monochrome request for Blake and Weiss in space.</p><p>Shenanigans in zero gravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Infinity (But Not Too Far)

“That’s not physically possible, Yang.” Weiss said, rolling her eyes as she passed her squad mate in the galley.

“It totally is!” Yang shot back. “I’ve done it before. Twice!”

“I don’t really want to hear this.” Ruby whined into her cereal, side-eyeing her sister. “I don’t want to think about you doing the frickle frackle in zero gravity.”

“You still can’t say sex?” Blake asked, amused, looking up from her star charts. She was in her little nook, ensconced cozily in the corner of the galley.

“Are you twelve?” Weiss asked, but there was no real bite to her words. She sipped her coffee and hummed happily.

“Better than you, princess. At least she doesn’t act like a 50-year-old butler in an old Earth vid.” Yang said, stuffing her toast in her mouth. “Anyway, back to the original topic; yes, you can totally do the do in zero g’s.”

“Is it even any good?” Blake asked from the corner. “I’d imagine things get… messy.” She tried to say it tactfully, but there wasn’t much one could politely say about bodily fluids in space.

“Well, with a guy, sure. You can’t get any leverage, he can’t fuck worth a damn because you keep floating off his dick, and he needs a fucking nav-computer to find your clit.” Yang said, ignoring her sister’s steadily reddening face. “But with a girl, let me tell you—eating a girl out suspended in mid air is…” Yang drifted off suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows at a flustered Weiss.

“A-as always, Yang, your vernacular never ceases to astound me.” Weiss managed. “I sometimes think you forget that Summer Rose is a ship, not some mechanic bay in Vale’s underbelly.”

“I fix her up enough to warrant my own mechanic’s bay.” Yang said. “Which reminds me of why I told this story in the first place; I have to fix the gravity coils so we’re going to be floating for a few hours. I recommend floating over something soft, because the gravity can fluctuate sometimes.”

“Aw, man.” Ruby whined. “I always get sick when I float. And it means that I can’t practice in the cargo bay today.”

“Sorry, sis.” Yang shrugged. “Blake said she’d keep us in hyperspace while I fixed the old girl up, just so we can avoid any unsavory types.” Yang nodded to the pilot, who was gathering up her charts and clutching the hyperspace nav-coordinates on a sticky-note.

Blake nodded. “I’m going to go take her off of autopilot. It’ll take about 15 minutes to hit maximum speed.

Twenty minutes later, after the _Summer Rose_ was cruising through space at the speed of light smoothly and without any problems, Yang’s voice came over the intercom. “Alright folks, I’m deactivating the grav coils, so hold onto your tits.”

Weiss looked up from cleaning her and putting away her rapier, listening to the loud clunk and whir of the artificial gravity being turned off. Quickly, she slid the rapier back into it’s scabbard and buckled it to the wall with the straps left there for that purpose. Everything else in her quarters was either bolted down, or secured with straps. All of her keepsakes and mementos were tucked away in boxes to keep them from dropping when the gravity kicked back on.

And… there it was.

Weiss smiled a little as she felt her body become weightless, lifting off of her bed as effortlessly as their ship soared through deep space. Giggling a little to herself, she allowed herself a tiny spin. It’d been to long since she’d experienced zero-g’s. The Schnee girl forgot how fun it was.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Weiss only smothered her little eep of surprise through sheer conditioning. A Schnee did not squeak.

“Blake.” Weiss said, glaring at the faunus who managed to look nonchalant floating upside down in her doorway. Her glare was somewhat tempered by the fact that she was still rotating somewhat and was having trouble facing the other girl.

“Struggling?” Blake asked, inviting herself in. She pulled herself into Weiss’ room and kicked off of her wall, hitting the door control panel with her foot and closing the door behind her.

“No.” Weiss said stubbornly. “I’m fine.”

“Uh huh.” Blake angled her body as she floated toward Weiss, grabbing the other girl around the middle as she passed by to turn herself around so that her back was to the wall that Weiss’ rapier was strapped to, and she was facing the door.

Blake looked down and eyed the unhelpful five feet between the bed and their bodies. “I’m a little pissed at Yang right now.”

“Why?”

“I’ve wanted to do this for a while.” Blake slipped a hand around the curve of Weiss’ hip and nipped at her earlobe. “Except in an extended and more sweaty manner.”

“Ah. Understandable.” Weiss said, her eyes slipping closed in pleasure.

“But it’s a little hard have sex when there’s no gravity.” Blake finished.

“Not according to her.” Weiss reminded the faunus. “She had sex in zero-g before. Twice.”

“Yeah, but there’s no way that’s possible. Or there’s no way that happened and she actually got off.” Blake said. She straightened up, assuming a similar expression to the one she wore whenever she really got into a debate about faunus policy. “Think about it; always bumping into walls, spinning around until someone gets sick.”

“I suppose if you held someone tight enough you could… go down on them.” Weiss offered reluctantly. “Just hold their hips, that is. I’m not exactly sure how one would do anything else without some sort of leverage.”

Blake grinned at Weiss. “Maybe Yang installed some handlebars.” Her expression brightened. “Oh my god—love handles.”

Weiss’s face was resigned. “I can’t believe you just said that.” She sighed. “No one believes me when I tell them you make stupid jokes because you don’t talk to people in public. They think you’re too cool—no one believes me when I tell them you’re really a huge nerd.”

“Nerd, hm?” Blake mumbled into Weiss’ neck, still smiling a little. “If I’m such a nerd, shouldn’t I do an experiment or something?”

“I’m not having sex with you five feet above my bed.” Weiss said flatly. “We literally just talked about why it is a very bad and unsexy idea.”

“Do it for science, Weiss. Do _me_ for science.”

“Are you drunk? No-“

The intercom blared, and Yang’s voice rang cheerfully through Weiss’ room. “Get over something soft chicas! Gravity Test 1 in five, four, three, two, one, initiate.”

Blake and Weiss dropped unceremoniously to the bed below them. They bounced, almost careening off the mattress to the hard floor.

“Now I’m really pissed at Yang.”

“Yeah, but gravity.” Weiss pointed out.

“Right.” Blake nodded, and slid out from the tangle of their limbs and settled her hips between Weiss’ legs. “I love gravity.”

Weiss merely hummed her agreement, and dragged Blake up to her mouth for a long, languid kiss. “We have to hurry, who knows when Yang’ll turn the—“

“Aaaaand end test!” Yang’s voice blared through the intercom.

Blake floated off the bed with a groan. “This is going to be a long night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for Ruby saying "frickle frackle" was taken from xekstrin; I believe the term she actually used was "frick frack" but it was similar enough that I feel like I should mention it somewhere. Also, thank you uni-swag for the awesome prompt!


End file.
